


I can't help but reaching out to you

by Robopou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brontophobia, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It gets better in the middle I swear, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robopou/pseuds/Robopou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy nights remind Tooru of his childhood and his battles with his brontophobia. Hajime was always able to help him whether his reaction was a bit sloppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't help but reaching out to you

**Author's Note:**

> For all you ones who haven't noticed, my tumblr is robopou.tumblr.com shoot me a message or a request. I love talking about Iwaoi, OiKuroo and UshiOi!

The arrival of spring meant that it would get warmer. It also meant that the fallen snow from cold winter days would melt and soon be replaced by warm spring rain.

Sleeping at each other’s homes is something best friends often to do. Especially if it’s two friends that grew up together, spent their childhood together and were never split by fate’s will. Hajime was already asleep, Tooru wasn’t. Whatever it was that held him awake, that wouldn’t let him sleep, it just wouldn’t go away. He tried any kind of method that would help the average person but none would be good enough to make his eye lids growing heavier.

The ceiling of Iwaizumi’s room was pale and plain. There weren’t any of the plastic glow in the dark stickers Tooru placed on his ceiling when he was young but there were a few posters on the walls from a few rock bands Tooru never showed interest in. Some of the names were ridiculous and it certainly wasn’t his style to listen to these kinds of tunes but if his best friend was into those kind of bands he’d go along with that. Occasionally listening to them when he was at Hajime’s and the spiker decided to put on a CD of the oldest of rock bands. He might not like the music but he loved the enthusiasm that Hajime showed when he was talking about any concerts in the future or the glow in his eyes when he managed to get a signed poster from eBay for once. It was admirable how much interest people are able to spare on music. They say people’s taste in music is something that is based off of specific things that a person went through in life, it meant that an invidual’s taste in music was a resemblance of their personality. Tooru assumes that the growling, sometimes screaming and loud guitar solos that were somewhat of a display of Hajime’s harsh and rough personality, weren’t the only thing that attracted his best friend’s attention. While someone that is just a friend of Iwaizumi might think different, a person that could read him as good as Tooru was able to say that the depth of the lyrics was also one important thing that pulled Hajime into rock and roll. Some of the lyrics are about despair or hate while the other ones focused on love and protection, jealousy and envy and sometimes sorrow. Hajime can seem too rough at times but the multiple layers of his character, same as the diverse facets that Tooru noticed, are able to tell more about the young wing spiker.

But even his rough edges had some soft spots. He was always good with animals or children. Younger people tend to look up to him more than one could assume. He always had that big brother aura to him. Like someone who is able to protect his loved ones in the right situation, the white knight in shining armor.

A special thing that Tooru likes about Hajime, but which he’s too proud to admit verbally, is his smile. He doesn’t smile as often as Tooru, but if he does one can be sure that it’s genuine. He’s open with his feelings and doesn’t hide his sorrow on a bad day below a crooked smile like Tooru does. He’s not a good actor like his best friend when he’s hiding his feelings but even if so, he always knows when Tooru feels bad, or whenever he’s down Tooru notices. They’d never let each other go. Their bonds are too strong, similar to a certain red string of fate. Even strangers are able to say that based on their interactions which can be scary sometimes they work along like pitch and brimstone, a clockwork were every mechanism follows adequately with no interruption.

Another thing that Tooru envies is the fact that Hajime has a deep sleep. It started to rain that night and if his body clock is right he’s able to tell that it should be around 1 AM. The rain isn’t as heavy as the ones he feared during his childhood. Heavy rain meant an incoming thunderstorm. Thunderstorms made him uncomfortable. Part of him believed the aliens were angry, part of him also was just a bit more scared than the average kid. What other people think of as intimidating, was victim of a "mild" brontophobia. A little embarrassing but he had never fully got rid of this fear that started bubbling in his stomach whenever he could hear faint thunder in the far or whenever his eyes were able to notice the darkening of clouds. But the rain had one small good thing about it. It was the soothing pitter patter of the raindrops that collided with the window if wind was part of the weather or the irregular patterns of flowing water that were left of on the windows whenever long car rides were on Tooru’s schedule. The rhythm of the rain eventually steadied and Tooru felt his eyelids grow heavier… the nostalgia followed him into his dreams…

,,Iwa-chan, let’s hurry up. It started to rain.“ Tooru said, voice a little unsteady.

„We were supposed to be home before it would get dark but the clouds are almost getting pitch black. Come on!“

Tooru didn’t know that it would rain. If he knew he wouldn’t have stayed outside for that long even if he enjoyed spending as much time as possible with his best friend. But rain means storm and storm means lightning which are accompanied by heavy thunders. He could feel his stomach churn.

Hajime was taking big steps through the muddy grass and Tooru tried to keep his pace. He wasn’t as fast as Iwa-chan nor was he as fearless as him either. He felt like a true burden sometimes. Out of fear he reached out and got a grip of Hajime’s shirt. He pulled a bit too hard and Hajime quickly lost his balance. Falling onto his hands while walking ahead.

„Hey! Stop that! You can’t just push me!“

„I didn’t push you, I pulled. I’m sorry.“

„Whatever you did, it’s annoying!“

„I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you trip.“

„Let’s just hurry up then, okay?“

Tooru responded with an eager nod as he helped his friend to stand up again. They continued walking until Tooru saw everything lighting up for a short moment. It was followed by a not so low thunder and he felt himself freeze yet unconsciously tug at Hajime’s shirt again.

„I told you to stop that already! It’s really annoying!“

„I-I am so-sorry!“ he tried to excuse himself but Hajime kept walking ahead leaving him behind. In specific situations he was used to look for comfort in Hajime, even protection. Seeing his best friend stomp away in such a dangerous and scary situation made him feel uneasy. He ran and ran until he caught up with Hajime, he had his eyes closed the whole time but as soon as an unexpected thunder erupted from a far he fell to his feet, holding his ears tightly and his eyes shut, accompanied by a pained and seriously terrified expression. He seemed so vulnerable and Hajime saw. He felt a certain feel of guilt tug at his chest when he saw his best friend like that.

„Tooru.“

He didn’t listen, just held his eyes shut.

Hajime reached out and patted his shoulder which lead to Tooru slowly moving his hands that were covering his eyes. Looking up he was welcomed by Hajime’s hand. He slowly took it and Hajime pulled him up.

„I didn’t know you were so scared. I’m sorry for leaving you behind. It won’t happen again, I promise.“

They didn’t let go of each other afterwards and hurried back home together. At the end Tooru woke up again. That old feeling of warmth in him felt comforting even if he heard the rain falling heavier and faster outside. He turned to his side and watched Hajime who laid on his respective futon next to him. He was a deep sleeper and his hands were spread. It’s the same hand that held his when he was scared during thunderstorms or the same hand that dragged him out of the gym after too long periods of practice. He looked so peaceful that Tooru slowly reached out and entwined his fingers with Hajime’s. His hands were warm, a little rough and calloused but still had that softness in them that Tooru loved. Things like those were what made his edges soft and what gave him the nice aura.

Hajime is the most important person to Tooru. His best friend, and maybe more.

The warm sensation of the comforting hand faded as soon as Tooru heard a thunder. He gripped his hand tightly in shock and fear and actually woke him up as well.

Hajime woke up to a shaking Tooru. His eyes widened and he unclasped his hand from Tooru’s. He just woke up and wasn’t really aware of the situation but a glance outside of the window and a second thunder lead to Tooru shaking even more, now covering his ears. Hajime gently brushed his hand against Tooru’s cheek who covered his face in return. He sat up and took his phone, he was glad the didn’t unplug his headphones. He slowly put them on Tooru and started a random song. Not too loud of course and pulled Oikawa closer on his mattress. He held him tightly and rested his chin on his head. He sometimes still couldn’t believe that Tooru never got over his fear of thunder.

„It will all be over soon. I’m here.“ He whispered into Tooru’s hair and planted a chaste kiss into it .

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't feel confident and I hope the characterization doesn't suck. Leave me some comments if you wish.


End file.
